conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Germish (Deuschisch)
Germish (Deuschisch) is a Germanic conlang. It originated as a joke name for 'German' and grew from a few words to a complete language. It is agglutinative, having many suffixes which stack up on verb forms, for example in skreipelpsten, 3rd Pl. form of the 'must' form of skreip, to write. Most words are of Germanic origin, some being completely Germish native. Setting Germish is a project that sprouted from a joke name for German. It started as a very small idea, but grew to having a proper grammar and everything. Germish takes words from Germanic and Original Germish parts. Latin and Greek terms are sometimes imported for scientific purposes. Phonology Germish's phonology is much like that of the Germanic languages, particularly German. Consonants Vowels ^After fricatives like s, it is pronounced /t/. ^^/ə/ at the ends of words, but /ɛ/ anywhere else. ~/iː/ on strong (stressed) syllables and usually /ɪ/ on unstressed syllables. Basic Grammar Nouns Germish declines nouns according to four cases and two numbers. This is the table for 'Fesch', a fish. Verbs Germish conjugates verbs according to tense (including some functions normally taken by auxiliaries, like 'must')and person. Verbs are represented as a three-tense simple table or six-tense larger table. All verbs are regular except for 'sien' (to be), which is conjugated below. ^as in 'I will have been' ~as in 'I was going to be' But for a regular verb, uniform endings apply, being added on to the end of the infinitive form: vutte '''(to make) The parts in bold are the normalendings for regular verrbs. If the verb infinitve does not end in a vowel, an -e- is placed before the suffix is added. '''Adjectives Adverbs Adverbs are usually formed by adding -'ant' onto an adjective. This is not the case with wall, well, and nars, soon, and some other adverbs. Adverbs are alos comparable, as in the English 'more quickly' and the illiterate 'more well'. Conversation These are basic formations in Germish for everyday conversation. Basic Dictionary Nouns Verbs Example text An ein Dagt, den Mann sehelne den Fesch. Heh leikelne iin Fesch. Heh nuuhabelne dar Fesch, so Heh kaulne eu Hauset. One day, a man saw a fish. He liked fish. He didn't have the fish, so he went home. Analysis An - on / ein - one (cardinal number) / Dagt - dative singular of Dag, day /, / den - singular indefinite article / Mann - nominative singular of Mann, man / sehelne - 3rd person singular past of Sehe, to see / den - singular indefinite article / Fesch - accusative singular of Fesch, fish //.// Heh - nominative 3rd person singular masculine pronoun / leikelne - 3rd person singular past of leke, to like / iin - mass noun article / Fesch - fish (mass noun) //.// Heh '''- nominative 3rd person singular masculine pronoun / '''nuuhabelne - 3rd person sinngular past of nuuhabe, negative form of habe, to have / dar - singular definite article / 'Fesch '- accusative singular of Fesch, fish /,/ 'so '- so / 'Heh '- nominative 3rd person singular masculine pronoun / 'kaulne '- 3rd person singular past of kau, to go / 'eu '- to / 'Hauset '- dative singular of Hause, house //.// Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs